She Believed In Dreams
by InfiniteLoveLiz
Summary: Mia Caldwell had never once considered herself poor, and her parents had only wanted the best for her. But when most of her family is suddenly, and brutally ripped away from her, she feels like the poorest girl of them all. So when she attend Ouran to please the ghosts of her parents, could she find that she might gain something out of this loss? HikaxOcxTamaki REVIEW.
1. English

**A/N: Hey there. Woah, I wrote a new story. I actually love my plot for this story. I'm really excited to write for you guys. PLEASE PLEASE R&R NOBODY R&RS ME. I can't make the story better if you guys don't tell me how!**

It was the first day of school in Japan.

I was new to Japan, having spent my summer here studying Japanese and hardly leaving my room.

I was also going to a rich kids school. I was never going to fit in. But I left early enough to walk my nieces and nephew to their respective school before I walked to Ouran High. I felt weird, I opted out of their uniform for the fact it was not only hideous but very costly. Instead I had dark blue jeans and a light blue sweater. My hair, brown with bits of red and caramel in it fell softly around my shoulders and down my back., and made me regret not putting it in a messy bun as I usually had it.I stepped onto the large, pink looking campus and I felt every eye on me. I swallowed hard, remembering what I had said to my brother before he had left for work this morning.

"_Mom and Dad left everything to us, and Chelsea left us three amazing kids. They always said this school was the best of the best and wanted us to go here. So even though I don't want to go, I will. I'll make the best out of it. For them." I gave his wary brown eyes a bright smile and a thumbs up. "At least one of us could go there for them." _

As I was walking to my class I was lost in thought. Just five short months ago my mom, dad, and sister had passed away in an awful murder that I had come home to. The police say it was a serial killer who's been running amok, but they still haven't caught him. My family had left everything to us. Well, to me and Chelsea. And since Chelsea wasn't here I'd given have of it to my brother-in-law, Toretto **(A/N: Fast and Furious, anyone?)**, and kept the other half. They had always wanted to give me and Chelsea the best education, and Ouran, being one of the best school in the world, had been their dream. But unfortunately, we never got to go because we didn't have enough money. Now that they were gone, we had all the money they had, plus their life insurance, plus the money that grandmom had given them when she died a year ago. So now we had plenty of money, but I took off some of the cost by getting a dance scholarship. Because the price of having that money was too much. So many mornings I missed my moms laugh and the sound of her voice. I even missed when she was evil before her morning coffee. I missed my dads bad dance moves and simple advice and his bad nicknames. Most of all I missed my sister, her secret 'missions' to get out of the house and shop. Her annoying way of taking a million pictures of the same thing. I missed it all, all of them, every single day.

I was so lost in thought that I actually bumped into someone on my way to class, giving an absent-minded apology I walked around him and into class just as the bell rang.

"You must be the new student. Miss Mia Caldwell?" The teacher asked. He was a man of average height but had a remarkable receding hairline for a man who looked like he just hit middle age.

"Yes sir, I am." I murmured, looking around the room for an empty seat. The girls were eyeing me like I was some sort of competition, and they boys hardly gave me a once over.

"okay, you can sit next to Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Mitsukuni, please raise your hand"

The smallest boy in the class raised his hand and gave me a bright smile. I walked over to him and sat silently next to him while returning the smile. He leaned over and whispered brightly.

"Hi! I'm Honey!" I looked at him. He looked like a child, he was so small, his eyes so filled with life and happiness, and his smile was so bright.

"Hi then Honey, I'm Mia." I couldn't not smile at him.

"Mia-chan! Do you like cake?" He asked.

"I do."

His smiled so big and bright. "Come have some with me after school then! Music Room 3."

I thought about it. Valentine had hired some people to take care of the kids and they were getting them from school. So I didn't have to be home for a while. "Sure."

Someone behind us shushed us and I spent that entire class zoning out. It was English, and they we're doing Macbeth. Which I had done last year. After that I had Physics, Creative Writing, Photography, then lunch, Interior Design,Gym History, and a two hour dance block. I Ate lunch far away from other people. So far away I wasn't even in the room. I was outside wandering the grounds. My classes we're slow and uneventful. And after the last bell I approached Music Room 3 with caution before slowly opening the door.

"Welcome." A chorus of voices said. I blinked at all the boys. One set of extremely handsome twins, Honey and Mori, Honey had introduced me to Mori right after class, a boy with calculating blue eyes, another with wonderfully beautiful violet eyes and blond hair, and another with a warm smile and wide brown eyes.

"You're the new girl!" The blonde exclaimed, walking over to me and taking my hand. "I didn't believe it when I heard rumors of you unbelievable beauty, but now I see that this is, in fact, truth that they had spoken."

I blinked up at him. My short stature be damned. And the only thought in my head was _I was talked about? _He had to be lying. Back in Georgia nobody had ever talked about me. I was just a shadow on the wall there.

"Uhm.." My soft, slow Georgia drawl that I tried so hard to hide slipped out, causing everyone to give me a strange look. "I'm Mia."

"Oh! You're accent is so unique and lovely, just like you!" The blond smiled at me. _Is he really flirting with me?_ I thought to myself._ Back home the only flirting I got was when Beau taught me how to suck clams out of theirs shell, and I was thirteen._

All the boys introduced themselves. The blond was Tamaki, the twins were Karou and Hikaru then Kyoya had the calculating eyes and Haruhi was the sweetest girls came soon after me, and they boys all split up into their groups. I found myself with a dilemma of not know what group to go with. The twins seemed eager for me to go with them though, so I complied.

I got really weirded out with the incest thing though, so I would up pulling out my Ipod and listening to the piano music of Explosions In The Sky, I even listened to a little Rihanna, though I really only liked only song by her. I didn't even notice when the club was over until two identical handsome faces leaned very close two my own, causing my to jump and almost collide into Tamaki, who caught with his large hand.

I pulled my headphone out and blinked at them. "Can I help you?" I asked, my drawl at its worst from the fright of them being so close.

"We asked how you liked the club." The twins said simultaneously. I blinked at them.

"The club was...nice." I smiled. "I'm not really into the twincest thing, so I listened to my music. But it was relaxing to be here." I noticed Tamaki still had me in his arms and I gently pried myself off of him. I checked my watch, and if I hurried I could make it to the school to pick up the kids. I Moved towards the door with a big smile and a wave. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

"Wait! It is a gentlemans job to walk a lady to her car." Tamaki cried, making me look at him questioningly.

"I don't have a car. I walked." I stated, very bluntly. Tamaki almost looked like he had been shot.

"You walked?! But what if someone had tried any funny business or to steal your bag or..." I started edging towards the door again as Tamaki walked in circles waving his hands and ranting.

"so that settles it. I'll take you to and from school then!" Tamaki nodded firmly, as if it was the only thing that made sense.

"What?" I cried, panicked. "No no no no. Thats okay. I have to go to other places on my way home and I couldn't put you out like that! And I doubt my house is even on your way! I can't have you go through all that trouble just for little ol' me." Dear God. Did I just say ol'? Seriously, this is the worst time for my southern mannerisms that I had tried to hide here.

Tamaki was shaking his head at me. "I insist on taking you, come." He took hold of my arm and whisked me out of the room, and the school, into an awaiting car. I sat in the backseat of the limousine, awkward and fidgety while he sat across from me, smiling. After I told him to take me to an elementary / daycare school. He started talking.

"So, what year are you in?" He asked politely.

"Well, I think the Japanese equivalent of it is a second year." I smiled. "Honey and Mori we're in one of my elective class, which is how we met."

Tamaki nodded quickly, appearing fascinated. "How did you come into Ouran?"

I held my breath for a moment. "Its...not a really nice story."

Tamaki leaned over and took hold of one of my hands. And I truly noticed how big his hands were, they engulfed my own, like I was some sort of child. I looked back up and met his eyes, and he had such an intense look in them that I felt heat rise in the back of my neck.

"You don't have to tell it, But if you want to talk about it, I'll be here."

And, for some strange reason, those words made me want to tell him. I wanted to tell him everything. Even the little, insignificant things about my family. Like my moms amazing laugh or how my sister had the funniest wedding I'd ever seen and how beautiful they were. But I kept my mouth closed. I wasn't ready to tell some stranger that I didn't know all about the hole that was ripped open in my heart.


	2. Dance

_**If you limit your choices only to what seems possible or reasonable, you disconnect yourself from what you truly want, and all that is left is compromise **_

When we pulled up to the elementary school, they had just let out. I burst out of the car and headed into the swarm of children. Tamaki followed and was soon at my side. A little boy, about 8 years old, ran up and attached onto my leg. That was my nephew, Antonio. He was tan, with light brown hair and warm chocolatey eyes. He was a total cutie pie. And you could tell he was going to grow up to be quite the handsome man. Then, a small girl, Mariza, of about 5 ran into my arms. She looked identical to me, save for her hair being brown. I picked her up and looked at Tamaki, who was looking at me with wide eyes and some kind of pink color on his cheeks. He was mumbling to himself and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What was that?" I asked him. His face got redder, and redder, and redder until finally.

"SO _CUTEEEEE_" He picked up my small frame and twirled around and around, making me dizzy.

The two children were giggling and pointing at us, when Tamaki finally put me down, I had to grab onto his arm until the world stopped spinning. Then I spoke.

"Tamaki, This is Antonio and Mariza, my niece and nephew." I introduced them. He immediately stooped down to shake their tiny hands.

I walked inside and got Sophia, the baby. She was two, a little baby ham, she loved me to death. And was always attached to me. When I walked back out with her Tamakis face got all red again. "Tamaki, this is Sophia." I turned to Sophia. "Say hi." She smiled real big, and her blue eyes sparkled.

"Hii" She said, with her baby Georgia drawl. She was just so cute. She then held her arms out for Tamaki to hold her. Which he did with great enthusiasm.

We walked back to his car and he dropped me off. I must have thanked him about a million times. For the ride. But all he responded with was that it was 'a gentle mans job'.

He was so weird. Sweet, and charming, but weird.

The next day I went to school and had some weird stares from the girls. And the guys too. I was wearing a simple white dress and wedges. Nothing crazy. It wasn't until I was in my homeroom when I was finally confronted.

"I saw you with Tamaki after the club yesterday. What were you guys doing?" one girl asked. She had short, russet hair and blue eyes. I could tell everyone was listening, so I just shrugged.

"We didn't really do anything. He just took me home. I was going to be late for...my appointment if he didn't take me." I stated. "He was just being a gentleman."

They nodded. "You don't like him, do you?" She asked.

I blinked. "I mean. I think he's all right. I'm not here to like anyone. I'm here to dance."

She, and several others, sighed in apparent relief. Which made me wonder just how many hearts would be broken once these boys graduated next year.

Later on, as in, at the end of my day, since my day was uneventful. I was in my dance block. I was working on choreography by myself, since I had to show the teacher I was capable of it. It was a test. And my dance was a solo dance, I put on the music and stood in the middle of the room in my starting pose.

_**In those discouraging days I always missed the mark  
When we were comfort and close I would neglect to keep  
You safe and unexposed, a portrait of time repeats  
This moment now replaced when an empty wish  
To give, I give, I gave**_

Amidst my jazz runs and ball changes and twirls and leaps, I never even noticed when I had an audience.

_**Now in your absence I wade  
Through the coursing, lonely lost  
And in this tragic dismay  
I never could believe what I became **_

I slid across the floor and rolled, and curled before I leaped and twirled in the air. I was in the zone, so into the song and my movements that I couldn't even tell you my entire plan. Just that I was feeling the music. This song was so me right now.

_**I gave my everything for all the wrong things  
In this cold reality I made this selfish war machine  
Oh, this has become Hell  
How can I share this life with someone else?  
I promise you  
There is no weight that can bury us  
Beneath the ghosts of all my guilt  
Here in the dark side of me **_

The song ended, and as the music faded I wound up in the pose I started in. When the clapping started, I jumped, startled, and nearly screamed. I looked up to see Tamaki, Honey, and Mori standing there clapping furiously.

"You were so good Mia-chan!" Honey said, Tamaki nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Mori said in agreement.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, dance is the main reason I'm here." I said.

"What was that song?" Tamaki asked. "It was so...haunting."

"It's called Dark Side Of Me. It's by Coheed and Cambria." I stated. I grabbed my bottle of blue Gatorade and took a sip of it.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I ran into the changing room after a quick 'see you in a minute.' I changed back into my dress and wedges and ran a brush through my long hair before running out of the changing room. Tamaki was still standing there. I grabbed my bag and put my CD back in the case before walking over to him.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Tamaki just shook his head and smiled.

"I was just going to escort you to the club." Tamaki said. I put my bag aver my shoulder and smiled brightly.

"That's real sweet of you." I said brightly.

We walked in silence most of the way there. When we walked in Tamaki went right over to his girls and I wandered over to Kyoya side. He didn't seem to have anyone near him today.

"Hello." He said coolly, barely sparing me a glance.

"Hey." I said, offering him a big smile.

"Can I interest you in something over here?" He asked, not rudely, just out of curiosity.

"I just..saw you weren't with anyone today. I thought I would keep you company." I said.

"Ah." Now he looked at me, with a cool, studying gaze. "You go to my family's psychical therapy treatment center, right? Mia Caldwell?"

I blinked owlishly at him, then rubbed my thigh, where a scar was healing. Remember when I said I had found my family dead? Well, He was still in the house. And after giving me his souvenir, he left with a promise.

"_I'll be back, sweet girl." His deep voice rumbled, a kick into my stomach made me inhale sharply. "I'll be back to take you. So say goodbye to whats left of your miserable shit family, the next time you'll see them is when your dead."_

I shuddered, I was thousands of miles away from him now. I was alright. I nodded at Kyoya. "Yes, I do." I smiled. "You're family employs wonderful therapists. I've never healed so fast before." I rubbed my leg again, right over the raised, puckered skin of the scar.

"Yes, well. You're circumstances were serious. We weren't sure if you would fully recover." Kyoya smirked. "You're not pushing yourself are you?" he asked.

I shook my head. The only pushing I was doing was pushing my past out of the door. I was in Japan, at the school my parents always wanted me at. The man of my nightmares was far, far behind me.


	3. Bad Dreams

_**"I didn't plan on falling in love with you, and I doubt if you planned on falling in love with me. But once we met, it was clear that neither of us could control what was happening to us. We fell in love, despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. For me, love like that has happened only once and that's why every minute we spent together has been seared in my memory. I'll never forget a single moment of it." -The Notebook**_

During the time in the Host club I read my book _The Last Song._ While the girls oogled their hosts. I was deeply involved in Ronnie's sad life and teenage angst. A hand reached down in front of me and plucked the book from my grasp. making me shout an indignany "Hey!"

Hikaru, or Karou, stood there look at it. I still couldn't really tell them apart. But I was determined to. I think Hikaru has a more stubborn set in his jaw, and a more closed off look in his eyes. But it was hard to tell when they looked so...identical. The boy in question raised an eyesbrow at me and smirked. I could see the stubborn set in his jaw now and I sighed. "Whats this book about?"

I sat up from my slouching position and started to explain the story to him. "Well. There's this girl, Ronnie. And she's upset at her dad and mom for divorcing, and she has to spend the summer with her dad. And her and her dad were really close and now they're not. And she used to play the piano but since her dad left she doesn't. and she has no idea that this summer is her last summer with her dad because he has cancer. Meanwhile she met this boy, and they are falling in love and" My hands are waving around as I'm explaining it. Hikaru was smirking in amusement as he sat next to me, one arm draped over the side of the couch I was sitting on. I think he was humoring me by listening to my long explanation of the story.

When I was done explaining the story to him he nodded and handed the book back to me. "Well, it seems like you really like to read." He said. I nodded feverently.

"Back home my room was full of books. Toretto always exxagerates and says I had a new book every day." I laughed. "I had to throw most of them away though when I moved."

"Why?" Hikaru asked.

_Because they were covered in the blood of my dead family._ _**Murdered**__ at the hands a true psychopath. _I thought to my self. After a split seconds hesitation I said. "Because we had to downsize after we moved here." I lied. It was hard to get out, because lying was not something I was used to, Hikaru seemed to buy it.

"Tomorrow is friday, what are you doing this weekend?" Hikaru suddenly changed topics, giving me a small conversation whiplash. "You should come to the beach with us."

"The beach?" I asked. I'd never really been to the beach before. In Georgia, we had lived near a huge lake, big enough for boats to wakeboard and stuff, so There was never a need to go to the beach.

"Yeah, it's a Host Club event. We're spending the weekend there. You should come." He stated. "It's a lot of fun."

"I'll, uh, come if I can." I said, smiling. "Thank you for inviting me." I leaned over and gave him a hug. "I have to go. So I'll see you tomorrow."

When I got home with the kids, Toretto was home. He had his long hair tucked behind his ears and he was intensly working on something. I had Sophia playing with her Little People, and Antonia and Mariza work diligently working on their homework. I plopped down on our comfy leather couch and looked at my brother. "Hey Toretto." I started. "I got invited to the beach for the weekend. I was wondering if I could go?" I half asked, half hoped. Torettos deep voice rumbled unintelligably before he turned his blue eyes to meet my green ones.

"If you can find a babysitter for the kids for saturday. I work 6 AM to 1 PM, then yes." Toretto turned back to his project, and I hugged him tight. "I want tacos for dinner." He added.

"Tacos it is." he ruffled my hair and I walked into the kitchen to make said tacos.

**_The glint of light on metal flashed as the blade whizzed through the air, barely missing my head. I tripped, and in a second he was on me. I remember his eyes, they were full of animosity, and I was reminded, oddly of a crocodile. a pain, sharp, ripping of muscles. A scream that sounded more like the howl of an animal ripped through my throat. I kicked wildily, and nailed him in the jaw, I got up and limped away at a fast pace, but another second and he was on me. pushing me down the stairs. I hit the last stair and was winded, but howled again as a at finger stuck itself in the hole in my thigh. I lashed out with my good leg, trying desperatly to get away. Another hand come towards my face and I bit it hard enough to draw blood. Now it was his turn to howl, and his solid, steel toed boot kicked my in the face, ribs, stomped my legs, anything he could kick. He grabbed my bruised and bleeding face and spit on my broken nose._**

"MIA." A sharp cry made me do a whole body jerk, I heard a scream die down in my throat. Toretto sat on my bed, his face tense, and drawn with worry. I could barely see him through the tears in my eyes, his shaggy brown hair was messy, meaning he was asleep. I started crying and Toretto held me, whispering 'it's okays' and 'its all over'.

"Go to bed, Toretto. I'll be alright." I said, giving him a big smile through my watery eyes. "You have work in the morning." Toretto nodded, and after giving me a long, worried look, he disappeared through the door.

Little did he know, I laid in bed the rest of the night. Crying my green eyes out.

After school, I had my bags packed, I was in a in a leopard and pink hi-low hem dress and black flip flops. My big, black sunglasses hid my puffy eyes andI was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"You act like you've never been to the beach before." Hikaru muttered. I can successfully tell them apart now! Hikarus stubborn jaw wasn't the only giveaway about him. He had a small, nearly invisible freckle just under his jaw., where Karou hand gentle eyes and his own tiny freckle on his hand.

"I haven't, in Georgia, we had a big lake, but i've never actually been to the ocean." I said, nervously.

Suddenly, all activitey stopped and I was looking at the faces of all the girls, and all the hosts.

"You've never been to the beach!?" They shouted, suddenly all around and jostling me.

"No, I've never been." I said, honestly.

"That's so cute!" They all exclaimed. My eyes met Tamakis and a grinned, excited, as Kyoya coughed and anounced that we should be on our way.

**A/N: I am so excited and happy to be writing this new chapter. Thanky you everyone for your kind reveiws and sweet words. Please keep reviewing and make my day!**


	4. Danger

**A/N: Thank you all for all the favorites and attention! This is the story that is getting the most attention. So I've been diligently working on it to update while keeping my story quality good. I really, truly appreciate all the attention that this story is getting, and since it's been the most popular, it will always be the first to be updated. **

**I wanted to let you guys know that I applied for a job, and if I get it, I will be a little busier, and might not update every day like I planned, but every other day. So please don't get mad about that and like, bite my head off. Now, you're probably bored with my rambling, so onto Mia's wonderful adventures.**

_**You never know how strong you are, until being strong is the only choice you have**_

I rode with Honey and Mori on the way. I red books to pass the time and chatted a little bit, but I was such a big bundle of nerves that I couldn't pay attention for long. The hour trip seemed like it took three times a long. And once we got there, I rushed to my room to change into my peach colored bikini and white flip flops. I put on a white tank top and jean shorts over that and ran outside. I was just too excited. I frolicked in the shallow water for a while before joining Haruhi on land. I had laid my towel out next to her and sighed.

"It's just like the lake back home, but the water is salty and there is sand." I said. Haruhi chuckled, I pulled out my book and read a little bit, every once in a while I would rub the big, puckered scar on my upper thigh, but I didn't notice I did it mostly.

I admired the rare beauty of a perfect day. It was warm enough to swim, but not so warm that you would profusely sweat and felt uncomfortable. There were a few clouds spotting the azure sky. And a light wind blew across the beach from the water.

When a few girls asked me if I would go exploring with them, I agreed and quickly put my flip flops back on, we walked around and talked and laughed about some crazy thing that happened in school or at the Host Club that week. It was the first time in a long time I felt...content. I was a teenager. This is what teenagers do. They don't worry about crazy killers coming to get them or worry about the care of three small children. They worried about hair and clothes and boys. Gosh, boys. When was the last time I even thought romantically about a boy? Not since before I moved, and even then my interest in boys was very few and far between.

Me and the girls had reached a rocky cliff that overlooked the beach and the water. I could see Haruhi below us somewhere, and the other girls were waving and calling down to him.

"Hey, there are chicks up here!" A male voice called, three males appeared near us the the top of the cliff.

"Hey, girls. Do you want to hang with a few locals?" Another said. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. They absolutely reeked of alcohol and just gave me bad vibes.

"This is a private beach." one girl, Mimiko, said. She crossed her arms and gave them a level stare. They guys response was to grab us.

I immediately stood stock still as phantom memories appeared with the unwanted touch of the arms wrapped around me. _He's got me. He's got me. He's got me he's got me hes got me hesgotmehesgotmehesgotme. _Good Lord, was this what a panic attack was? My chest felt constricted and me breathing was coming in short gasps. I was absolutely terrified and couldn't bring my body to move.

A bucket full of critters was thrown on one of the guys, and Haruhi appeared, angry and slightly out of breath. They guy, after exchanging words with Haruhi, threw him off a cliff.

_No. _I was moving before I was even aware of in, stepping down on the guys foot with all my weight, bringing my elbow up to his face, the clasping both my arms together and hitting him on the other side of his head before I ran off the cliff after Haruhi.

I felt the water hit me like a rough slap, then the strange silence and pulling sensation that let me know I was under water, I swam deep after Haruhi, pushing my legs hard to make up for the precious seconds I'd wasted fighting the guys grasp on me. I gripped Haruhis arm and broke surface at a furious speed. The fear had somehow turned into adrenaline, and I balanced Haruhis body on my back as I paddled, and then waded, then walked onto the land.

Tamaki and the Hosts were all around me, all at once. And I placed Haruhi safely on the land, where, after exchanging furious words with Tamaki, Haruhi walked off somewhere.

"Thank you for saving Haru-chan, Mia-chan!" Honey said, appearing in front me.

I squatted so I was eye-to-eye with the small boy-lolita and ruffled it hair. "Don't mention it."

Kyoya eyed my scarred leg and then looked me in the eyes. "You didn't overwork your leg, did you?" He asked, his tone serious.

"No, I don't think I did." I shrugged, "But just in case I'll take it easy the rest of the weekend to make sure that it's alright."

Kyoya nodded and started writing away in his little black book.

Tamaki grasped my hand and pulled me up. "Thank you, for all that you did. Those hooligans didn't hurt you, did they?"

I shook my head, knowing that Tamaki was think physical pain, where as my mental state could be a completely different story, if I really thought about it. Which I wasn't going to. "No. but I think I may have hurt one of them."

Hikaru and Karou practically pushed Tamaki out of the way. "That was you who hit that boy?" They asked at the same time. "Why?"

I blinked. "I had to jump off the cliff to get to Haruhi..I just...reacted?" I explained. I was trying to keep my real reasons private, just like everything else.

I couldn't tell them that the real reason I jumped off that cliff, and hit that guy, was because that I couldn't see another person hurt, or bleed. Not someone I knew. I couldn't handle that. Not after my sisters bruised and beaten body, naked, strung up like some pig about to be cooked in the middle of my room.

I've come a long way from that image, forever burned into the backs of my eyelids. But I wasn't ready for anymore blood or injuries at the hands of some cruel human being.

Obviously, the universe had other ideas.

Later that night I was in my room, I real had time to admire the marble floors and beautiful, obviously expensive, decorating that it had. There was so much space that I wasn't sure what to do, so, I practices some choreography.

I had brought speaker, and now I plugged them in, put my ipod on, and started chereographing whatever songs played.

_**Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no, no, no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything  
**_

I pirouetted and jumped and twirled, just relaxing myself and running myself out of energy. I had had dinner in my room, it was delicious. Possibly the finest crab I had ever tasted. I sipped my bottle of water and twisted back into my dance.

_**When someone said count your blessings now  
'Fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better, still you said forever, and ever  
Who knew?  
**_

Maybe I was just trying to forget about the events that had happened today, and what had happened these past six months. But as I spun I could see my room: Black and zebra print, with pictures of dancing and lacrosse competitions on my walls, small trophies and pictures, and lot of books, books everywhere.

_**Yeah, yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head until we meet again  
Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget you, my friend  
What happened? **_

And lot of blood. I remember it clearly, its was everywhere. Everywhere I could possibly lay my eyes on, the pictures, the walls, the books, even the window looking into my back yard was stained red. And my sister, her usually tan skin looked almost black, black and red, like some kind of demon hanging feet-first from my ceiling, hey wide open mouth dripping into a puddle of blood on my wood floor. Her dead eyes stared at me. Almost begging me to run. And run. And not look back.

_**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew?  
**_


	5. Revelations

**A/N:** **Wow! A new chapter! Now, I need you guys to HELP ME. Who should Mia end up with, Tamaki or Hikaru? I can't decide, so its up to you followers and fans out there! VOTE IN YOUR REVIEWS PEOPLE. VOTE VOTE VOTE.**

**Also, sorry this was so late. I babysat friday and had two parties yesterdays. So I've been a busy girl. (But I am still the reigning champion or Just Dance. My title.)**

_**Sometimes, you just need a break. In a beautiful place. Alone. To figure everything out  
**_

I woke up that night by my own screams, which, thankfully, had been muffled into the pillow. I rubbed my hands on my fuzzy zebra print pants after I finished crying. Enjoying the feel of something soft between my fingers, like it could somehow become some type of magical genie who could bring my family back.

I had walked over to my bag and pulled out a picture of my sister and me. I missed her a lot, but not the most. She was just my best friend, always going shopping and taking me to concerts, I practically lived at her house in the summer. And she was so beautiful, her hair was blonde and to her shoulders, and her green eyes always sparkled with some kind of hidden mischief. I was so lost without her.

In the picture, we had just had a cake war, her nice white dress had blue frosting on it, and my light peach colored tank top was all purple. We were hugging each other and laughing in the way that sisters do.

I padded down to Kyoya kitchen with the picture clutched in my hand like it was some type of life line, where I quietly made some peach tea and sat at the table, sipping it and staring at the picture.

The nightmare was the same as it usually was. Picking up from the moment I got into my house. And like every other time I woke up, my body hurt and ached as if it had just happened and my heart ached with the incredible sense of loss that you get when you realize that you are, completely alone.

I mean, who could you really tell, someone that would understand? A therapist? I wasn't one for therapy. And I didn't need it much, I wasn't self destructing, I just had nightmares. Awful nightmares that had left my body aching and my eyes wet with salty tears. But Therapy wasn't an option. And any person on the street that you could tell would just say 'That's awful, I'm so sorry.' Without really caring.

At my family's funeral in Georgia, the whole town came, with their sorrys and their food. While me and Toretto were thankful for the food I couldn't take their sorrys. I did not want their pity, or their sympathy. I just wanted them to understand. To be left alone.

In the following months of investigation had the whole town whispering, everything from I had killed them to that my mom and sister were both sleeping with other people. None of it was true. And the only one who stood by me was Toretto. He was my brother through marriage but he was such a brother to me. Always sticking up for our family and for me.

When we left Georgia in Witness Protection, the only person who had come to say goodbye was Beau, the same Beau who taught me how to eat oysters. The only friend I'd had in all of my school years. But we couldn't stay in Georgia and Beau knew that, so he was OK with the move.

"Who is that?"

A voice startled me out of my thoughts, and I turned to meet Hikarus amber gaze.

"That its my sister." I stated, sipping my tea.

Hikaru sat across from me and gave me this level, intense gaze.

"Where is she?" He asked, with a kind of uncharacteristic softness.

"She's...dead" I admitted, slowly. I avoided his gaze and stared into my tea.

Hikaru reached out and grabbed my hand, and when my gaze moved over to him, I saw he was watching me intently. It gave me this weird feeling in my stomach, I wasn't used to getting looked at like that.

"What happened?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to tell him some kind of lie. That she died in a car accident or she died in childbirth or something, and my stupid, big mouth spilled everything. And when I was finished, he didn't say anything. Anything at all.

I got up, collected my things, and went back into my room. Where I laid on my bed, and looked out the window until the sun rose over the horizon.

(magical like break)

When I showered and dressed, I saw my eyes were black from tiredness, and after cleverly covering them, I put on a mint green dress with lace on it and walked down stairs for breakfast.

You ever get that feeling that someone was just talking about you when you walk into a room? When all the eyes turn to you and a silence falls over the conversation? It was happening to me.

All of the hosts had their eyes on my while I sat down. They made me so uncomfortable that I sat a little ways away from them and poured myself some tea, and had some toast before I got up and left.

I went back into my room and took my white leather bag and left the mansion, I wet and walked around town, though I had the curious feeling of eyes on me. I went at a nice cafe and had a big burger and fries, which made me unbelievably happy, I also bought a soda, a rare treat for me, which I was sipping while I was looking at the shops.

I bought some books, _Inferno _The latest book in a series I was reading. And _The Selection, _A book I had been wanting to read for a long time. I was a beautiful day again, a few more clouds were dotting the sky, and as I was leaving the book store to go and get some more fries, and hand caught my wrist and stopped me.

I turned and met Tamakis violet eyes.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here." I said, a little shy from Tamakis intense gaze.

Man, what was with these boys and giving me that weird, intense look? It made my stomach feel weird and my body feel all hot. I certainly wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

"I wanted some fresh air." Tamaki shrugged.

"Well, I was just about to go get fries, do you want to join me?" I offered sweetly. Tamaki nodded and we walked and got a large fry.

"Hikaru told me about what you told him last night.'" Tamaki admitted, we had wound up on the cliff where the incident had occurred yesterday. Our feet were dangling over the edge and we were enjoying our fries and soda.

"I figured he did. Kyoya already knew knew about it though." I said, I wasn't looking at him, stead I was watching the water.

"I want to say that I'm sorry for your loss, but I don't think that is what you want to her or is even remotely close to how sorry I really am." I glanced at Tamaki out of the corner of my eye, he was looking at the water as well.

I turned back to the water and shook my head. "I'm so tired of I'm sorrys." I admitted, my Georgia drawl came out, softly at first, then stronger as I continued. "I just want to move on. But I have nightmares. Every night." I blinked. "And I just miss them, and I'm scared." I turned to look at Tamaki.

"I'm scared he is going to come back like he said. I'm scared he's going to get the the kids or to my brother and not just me." I inhaled, then exhaled slowly. "I'm scared that if he does come back, that I won't win the fight that would happen." I pulled my knees up to my chin and looked at him. "And I have to fight him, for my brother, and my sister kids. I can't leave them."

Tamakis arm wrapped around me and pulled me into his shoulder, where I sat for a long while, and he didn't say anything. Neither did I. We just looked at the water.

"Oh my gosh, look at the dolphins!" I jumped up and pulled Tamakis hand up.

"Tamaki, seriously, look at them!" Tamaki was laughing at me and my excitement, but I didn't care, they were the first dolphins I'd ever seen.


	6. Nightmare come true

**A/N: Wow is all I can say about this chapter. I hope you guys like, because things are getting really heavy in here. VOTE NOE VOTE NOW VOTE NOW for either Hikaru or Tamaki winning Mia in the end. Right now its Tamaki: 1 and Hikaru: 0. I only got one review on it. so seriously. Vote. This story hurts my heart and also fills it with joy. It hurts because I have to write it like my own sister died and that depresses me. But it fills me with joy because I love writing and I love all my people who Favorited, followed, or viewed and reviewed this story.  
**

**SHOUT OUT TO MY FAITHFUL ONE, I love you guys.**

**I should put a disclaimer that I don't own any bands or songs affiliated with this story. Not me. I wish it was though, they're brilliant.**

**I'm going to start doing random facts about Mia and Toretto, just to get you to know more about them. So:**

**Mia's fun fact: She has an obsession with french fries.**

**Torettos fun fact: Toretto could have actually stayed in America since they're related through marriage and he has family there. But he didn't like the idea of his little sister being without protection and his children not getting to see their aunt. So he moved with her. **

**NOW ONWARD.**

_**I'm so broken that I can feel it. I mean, physically feel it. This is so much more than being sad now. This is affecting my whole body.**_

The rest of the weekend went by smoothly, the Hosts had started acting like themselves rather quickly. Hikaru harassed me for my new books. I didn't mind, because I knew he was doing it with humor. The boys also started to watch me working on and practicing my choreography. I didn't mind that either, since I was always in my zone and the boys tended to stay relatively quiet, and never spoke above the music.

Somehow it made me feel safer, knowing they were there to watch over me. I didn't feel like they were judging me dance..well..maybe Kyoya was. He was hard to read sometimes. They only clapped when I was done a dance or had a move that particularly impressed them.

Fact of the matter is, their presence actually soothed some kind of ache or tension or paranoia inside me, and I found I could dance like I used to, my jumps were higher and I was more enthusiastic about my dance.

The boys didn't complain about my music either, I had all kinds since I did all kinds of dance, I had rap, hip-hop, alternative, metal, rock, and even folk. My favorite though, was always music that had no words. Music like Explosions In The Sky or Maybeshewill. I always felt like they could speak the words that answered my heart, and they were all instrumental.

One day I was working, the boys were watching me as per usual, and I was very focused on this piece, as it was the teachers choice for my showcase in the festival coming up.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_  
_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_  
_**I held your hand through all of these years**_  
_**But you still have**_  
_**All of me**_

My starting pose and end pose were the same, and as I crawled, and stood and ran and jumped, I felt my hear get an ache inside it. This was the song we played at my sisters funeral after I had given my speech about her. We buried her right next to mom and dad, and we had put picture of her smiling face everywhere. Most of her pictures were of the two of us, laughing and doing something crazy because she had always been the wild one, she was the one that dragged me to her parties and concerts and everything in between. Sometimes my dad was in there two, laughing at us and looking just like dad. My dad had always been handsome, with a shock of thick mahogany hair and striking green eyes. He and my tall, blue eyes, blond mom looked like the kind of parents you see in picture frames when you buy them at the store.

And we were picture perfect. We fought sometimes, but it was never super serious or mad us mad at each other for more then a day. We would always go out and had fun and do crazy things. Often those thing would involve camping in the mountain, were me and sister would splash under the waterfall and jump off the rocks.

_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

I missed them so much, and I planned on playing a slide show of them while I danced to this song at the festival. And at the end play a little clip of us.

Once I finished the dance, I picked apart my weakest point and planned to work on them, the boys clapped politely, and I turned and gave them a distracted smile. My jumps could have been higher, and a few times I had forgotten to point my feet. I was going to beat this dance until it was dead and conquered.

"- would you?" Hikaru asked, looking directly at me.

I blinked and smiled at him. "Sorry, I was miles away, what did you say?"

Hikaru put his hand to his forehead and shook his head. "What are we going to do with you?" He asked.

"So, what were you saying?" I persisted, poking his side.

"Mi'lord asked if you wanted to go with us to the water park. And I said that you wouldn't miss it now would you?"

"Oh!" My mouth formed a little 'o' shape as I thought for a moment. "Yeah, I'll go. I wouldn't miss it."

"Perfect." Hikaru and Karou rubbed their hands and looked at each other like they were plotting.

"Yeah...I'm gonna go get changed now..." I said quickly.

I waled into the locker room and sighed in contentment, it had been a wonderful day, perfect weather, the Hosts were acting silly, and a chance to show off my dancing skill was coming up. As I opened my locker, I wondered what would come along and ruin it.

And there in my locker I had my answer.

All I saw was red. Red everywhere. I could almost make myself believe it was paint if it wasn't for the smell of the blood.

And yes, if there is too much blood, it creates the metallic-y smell, as if you were holding a penny to your nose.

And then there was the fur, it looked stained red, but it was originally white, I think, or some type of light color.

It was a rabbit, I could tell from the ears, and rabbits were my sister favorite animal, she had one and I had one, and her had been white too. And it was hanging up feet first, just like she had.

I heard someone screaming, and it took me a really long moment to realize that the screaming sound was in fact myself, and when I did realize that I also realize I had moved somehow, from my spot in front of my locker to all the way across the room and into the corner.

"Mia!" The boys had broken down the door and, after seeing me in a corner, looked at my locker. Hikaru let out such a creative stream of curses that I couldn't for the life of me ever repeat for fear of getting some kind of sore on my tongue.

The next thing I knew, Hikaru was carrying me out of the room and Karou was right by his side. Tamaki was fretting over my lack of talking and color in my face, Hunny and Mori were searching the school for anyone unusual, and Kyoya was on the phone.

Hikaru set me down on the floor just outside the dance room, and I hid my head on my knees. Tamaki and Hikaru sat beside me, saying nothing.

And my vision was filled with my sister and red.


	7. All I Ask Of You

**A/N: Hellooo all! This chapter is exploring the intermost thoughts of Mia. There's a lot of thinks about feeling, and you'll see the romance between her an Tamaki start to form. This was an exciting chapter to write, as I go over Survivors guilt. A feeling I had felt not that long ago.  
**

**Mia fun fact: Her favorite book is Falling Kingdoms.**

**Toretto fun fact: His middle name is Lloyd.**

_**When you lose someone it stays with you. Always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt.**_

I wasn't entirely sure of what happened after that. I think the police came, someone had wrapped a blanket around me, but I think I took it off. I remember going home kind of. Hikaru and Tamaki both had their hands in mine, I remember going into my room and just laying on the bed. I think they boys came in with me. But I think only Hikaru stayed, I remembered glancing at my door and seeing just him there watching me.

When Toretto came home, there was a hushed conversation between the two. Toretto made a poor attempt at making soup and getting me to eat it. But I only ate about three bites before I stumbled into the bathroom and retched my brains out from a sickness that had noting to do with the food.

All I could see anywhere was blood. Blood on the walls, blood on the floor, on my hands, arms, legs, face. Everywhere.

My whole body ached, feeling the loss and the hole in my life that some nameless man had stolen from me. A nameless man had destroyed my entire life, and in my mind I could still he his sadistic cackling as he stabbed me in the leg.

How could I survive? _Why _did I survive? Why did my sister and my parents had to be the ones dead, while I was the one alive? Did I even have a purpose to be here on this Earth? My sister had had so much, her family, the love of her life, she had just started school to be an Ultrasound Technician. I had never once had a boyfriend, a family that I had created with someone, or a goal. I was content in Georgia, with my books and my dancing and my family.

How many others had he done this to? When they investigated they said he was a chronic killer. A _serial killer. _And is MO was sisters who looked or acted different. They had also told me that I was the only survivor. How many families had he ripped apart because he felt like it?

My God. How many people had he killed? They called me the sole survivor, but I wasn't. I was just lucky that the neighbors had heard my screaming, and they cops were there in less then a minute after the call. A good minute after he had left. He me there, bleeding on the floor, screaming my lungs out. The hate that I had for that man was an indescribable, burning rage.

That night I had nightmares. Awful nightmare of my sister death, her screams, her fear. I woke up an incoherent, crying disaster. I didn't go to school that day, or the day after, or the day after that. I was such a mess. The boys showed up every day, and every day I pretended like I wasn't home. I didn't want them to see me like this. I was an awful human being who should have never survived that night. I couldn't let them see the guilt on my face and have them knowing that I was an awful person.

Better yet, they shouldn't even associate with me. I was a disgrace to the world. And should be forced to live out my days in solitude.

I found myself playing on my keyboard a lot. My sister had taken lessons and had always wanted me to play with her, saying that we would be a dynamic duo with our contrasting looks and good melodies. I had agreed, if only for the fact that she seemed so animated about it. That and I never could really say no to her, she was my best friend.

I played a lot of sad songs. Postcard From1952 was one I continuously played though. I also did my best at singing when I was alone and if I felt like it. I had a decent voice, it was kind of a light, airy voice, it wasn't bad, but it was nothing like my dancing, it did nothing for me. So, today, Thursday, I think it was. I was playing the piano and singing.

**_You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered_**

**_Wishing you were somehow here again_**  
**_Wishing you were somehow near_**  
**_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed_**  
**_Somehow you would be here_**

**_Wishing I could hear your voice again_**  
**_Knowing that I never would_**  
**_Dreaming of you helped me to do_**  
**_All that you dreamed I could_**

**_Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental_**  
**_Seem for you the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle_**

**_Too many years_**  
**_Fighting back tears_**  
**_Why can't the curse just die!_**

**_Wishing you were somehow here again_**  
**_Knowing we must say goodbye_**

**_Try to forgive_**  
**_Teach me to live_**  
**_Give me the strength to try!_**

**_No more memories_**  
**_No more silent tears_**  
**_No more gazing across the wasted years_**

**_Help me say goodbye_**  
**_Help me say goodbye!_**

This song was one of my favorites, from my favorite musical. Phantom Of the Opera, I used to watch it with my dad all the time, and I had learned the song by then time I was 12. It made me sad, knowing that one of the songs that me and him had used to sing together could be used to describe the situation I was now in.

Often at times I found myself angry though, and I slammed my hands on the keyboard with teary eyes. I missed then, dear God did I miss my sisters smile, my moms laughter, and my fathers dance moves. I missed them all so much. I wasn't just sad anymore, my whole body felt like it hurt. I hadn't been eating much all week, and I was on my last pair of sweatpants to wear.

Loud banging on the door alerted me that someone was here. And I just sat against the wall, figuring it was the boys. They were a stubborn bunch who always kept coming back, every single day.

"Mia! Open the door!" Hikaru and Karou called, just like they did every day, this time they added "Or will break it down."

I ignored them. I figured that they were bluffing, but when I heard a loud splintering that signified the breaking of my door, I quickly darted into the bathroom. Knowing they wouldn't dare go in there while a girl was in there.

A soft knock came on the door. "Go away." I called. I heard a sigh through the door.

"Mia, come out." Tamaki called. I wanted to go out out the door, to be with them and laugh and have fun. But it was not something I deserved.

"No." I crossed my arms stubbornly. I heard a collective sigh through the door, and then all of a sudden the click of the lock, and the boys were all there, Hikaru still bent over from picking the lock.

I realized that I did not look good. My hair was up in a really messy bun, I was in Hello Kitty sweatpants and a black tank top, I knew I had dark rings under my eyes from not sleeping, and my usually tan face was pale from lack of eating.

The boys didn't have to look so shocked though. They looked like I had just turned purple and started glowing or something.

"What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"We wanted to see if you were okay..." Tamaki said softly, his gaze was very said.

"Well, now that you've seen, you can all leave." I pointed towards my broken front door. "And I expect a new front door."

Tamaki grabbed my pointing hand and pulled me to his chest, mumbling under his breath so that I couldn't hear it.

Hikaru hugged my next, and his voice was gruff. "Listen, bad things happen, and there's nothing you can do about it."

I blinked, that boy really just quoted the Lion King at me. "Did you seriously just quote the Lion King at me?"

Hikaru grinned down at me and winked. "Maybe."

I sighed, and Hunny ran up to me. "Mia-chan, it's going to be okay! You'll see!"

I ruffled Hunnys hair. "Yeah.." I mumbled.

Most of the boys had left around 7. Just Tamaki had stayed behind, saying he was going to spend the night. Me and Toretto didn't mind, and I was feeling better, which meant I made dinner. Tamaki was laying on my bed when I walked into my room, and I raised an eyebrow at his presence, but laid on my bed anyway.

My long hair fanned out behind me, and Tamaki started playing with it, being unusually quiet. I closed my eyes and tried to relax while he started humming, but whirled around when I recognized the song.

"All I Ask Of You?" I mumbled. Tamaki nodded vigorously.

"Do you know it?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I've only been watching it my whole life" I shook my head playfully at him. I was surprised when he opened his mouth and the words to the songs came out. (I know that some of you may not know the song, so I'll make it easier by saying who sings what.)

_**Tamaki**_

_**"No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you**_

_**Let me be your freedom**_  
_**Let daylight dry your tears**_  
_**I'm here, with you, beside you**_  
_**To guard you and to guide you"**_

_**Mia**_

_**Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summer time  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you  
**_  
_**Tamaki**_  
_**Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you**_

_**Mia**_  
_**All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me**_

_**Tamaki**_  
_**Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you**_

_**Mia**_  
_**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you**_

_**[Both]**_  
_**Share each day with me, each night, each morning**_

_**Mia**_  
_**Say you love me**_

_**Tamaki**_  
_**You know I do**_  
_**  
[Both]  
Love me, that's all I ask of you.**_

_**[Both]**_  
_**Anywhere you go, let me go too**_  
_**Love me, that's all I ask of you**_

_**[Both]**_  
_**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**_  
_**Say the word and I will follow you**_  
_**Share each day with me, each night, each morning...**_

I laughed as Tamaki hid his face and pretended to be the phantom at the end. Making his voice deeper then it was.

**Tamaki**

_**You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you! **_

Tamaki laughed with me, before he went back to playing with my hair, I gave a relaxed sigh and closed my eyes, feeling unbelievably lighter. What had taken an entire move, new last name, and six months to get a semblance of previously, one group of boys had given me in a matter of hours.

"Mia, can I ask you something?" Tamaki asked. I opened my eyes to look at him, he was giving me one of those weird, intense looks that made my stomach feel weird and greasy.

"What was your sister like?"

It took me a while to figure out the right words to describe her, but Tamaki was patient with me.

"She was beautiful." I started. "She had this blonde hair, and these gorgeous blue eyes. I mean, really, I used to call her Barbie. She was so skinny, and had a bright smile. She was nice to everyone, and always went out of her way to help people." I smiled faintly. "She was a bit of a troublemaker though, always going out and doing wild things. She would sneak out to go to parties or shopping or the like, often dragging me with her. She loved kids, summer, the beach. She dreamed about going to Paris." I inhaled slowly. "She was just...beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful."

Tamaki nodded. "So, she was like you, then. A beautiful soul?"

I shook my head and looked at him. "No, she was more then I could ever be. She was my only friend in Georgia." Tamaki gave me a surprised look.

"You didn't have friends?"

"I didn't need them, I'd always had my sister and her friends."

Tamaki stared at me for a long moment, before rolling onto his back again, I rolled over to my side, and fell into a blissful, dreamless sleep.


	8. Short chapter Sorry!

"_**They told me to 'let it go'. But I don't understand what it means. How can I wrap up all my pain, thoughts, and feelings, tie it to a balloon and let it fly away, how?"**_

When I opened my eyes I found Tamaki had fallen asleep next to me, though he pressed himself against a wall and turned respectively away from me. Even unconscious, the boy was a gentleman.

I snuck out of the bed and watched him roll over as if knowing I was somehow gone. His brow was furrowed and he let out a sleepy sigh before his body relaxed and his wrinkled brow went away. I let myself take a private moment to admire one of the most handsome boys I had ever laid eyes on.

All of the hosts were unbelievably handsome. It was hard to believe that people so handsome could befriend someone as...homely, as me. Even, it seemed, a little effed up.

But there lay one of those handsome boys, in my bed, his blond hair tousled, his long frame slightly curled like a child, lips parted. His clothes were a little rumpled and he still looked gorgeous. There had to be some rule being broken in the universe for this boy to be here right now.

Soon, his gorgeous blue eyes blinked, and then opened, I was close enough to the door that I slipped out just before he looked around and saw me.

I was rummaging in the kitchen, pulling out stuff for breakfast when Tamaki walked in and leaned against the wall.

"Good morning." Tamaki said pleasantly.

"Good morning. How do you feel about french toast in the morning?" I asked, turning slightly to look at him.

"It sounds delicious." Tamaki sat down, but noticed the open door with my keyboard in it. "Is that yours?" He asked.

I gave a slow nod. "My sister taught me how to play piano on it. She wanted us to learn it together." I said softly as I cracked eggs into a bowl and poured milk into it.

"Would you mind if I played it?" Tamaki asked. I could tell he was being careful about not upsetting me, I turned to flash him a smile. "Go ahead."

Tamaki beamed and darted into the room, he didn't close the door and in a few moments beautiful music came from the room.

I recognized some, Debussy, Chopin, Tchaikovsky. It soothed me while I cooked. Eventually he started play This Will Destroy You and Explosions In The Sky. Toretto came out of is room groggily, I slid his cup of coffee down the counter to him like I did every morning, and he took a gracious sip like he did every morning.

"That boy is a lot like you, huh?" Toretto asked, amused at something. I shook my head at him.

"No, he's a lot happier then me." I murmured, focused on my french toast making.

"You used to be that happy..." Toretto said quietly, scooping french toast onto his plate and taking a big bite. "Mmmm..."

I know that I used to be as happy as Tamaki, through anything. But that happiness had died a long time ago, it died with my parents, with my sister. Now there was just...a void. A hole that was lacking that had been the people in my happiness.

Toretto understood that, though he had never commented on it. It was a silent pact between us that remained intact forever.

The kids came out slowly, and I handed them a plate and put of some Spongebob for them. Tamaki followed a moment later, when I handed him a plate he grinned at me and sat next to me at the table where Toretto was.

"So...what are your plans today?" Toretto asked us.

I shrugged. "I have no clue." I glanced at Tamaki, who, after chewing, replied.

"It's Saturday, we don't have school so we we're going to go to a water park." Tamaki stated.

I blinked across the table at Toretto, who shrugged. "That sounds nice, what water park?"

"Its Kyoya Ootori's families park."

"Ootoris, isn't that where you go for your physical therapy?" Toretto turned to me, and I nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah."

Toretto nodded, his shaggy hair fell over his face. "Okay, well the two you have a good time there. Don't be back late."

I raised a brow at my brother. "Do you have work today?" I asked.

He grinned. "Nope. Got extra days off this week since I did so much overtime."

We high-fived across the table and grinned at each other before I turned to Tamaki. "What time do we need to leave by?"

Tamaki checked his watched and beamed. "Three hours."

"don't you need to change?"

"Yeah."

I grinned at him. "Well, I'll get changed and then well go to your house so you can change."

I got up a dimly wondered what adventure was awaiting me at this water park. Because even I knew that the Host Club was always some crazy adventure.


	9. Water

**A/N: I know I KNOWWW My last chapter was short. I'm sorry! I've been so busy lately that its totally ridiculous. I don't even have time to sleep! Also, I was in the hospital on Monday so I couldn't write. /: But all is well!**

**Mia funfact: her natural hair is actually brown, she just likes the red, brown, and caramel mix.**

**Toretto funfact: His favorite food is tacos.**

_**"I'll never be jealous. And I won't be too proud. Because love is not boastful. And love is not loud."**_

The water park was beautiful. Something like a tropical rainforest with relaxing waves pools and exciting water slides cause a perfect balance. I was sitting at the tiki bar sipping a Shirley Temple and watching everyone run around and have fun while I relaxed and watched them. Hunny floated around on a plow up tube and Mori kept a watchful eye on him.

Since I was left to my own devices and my own thoughts. I tried to keep it in the back of my mind not to get too close to these boys, because if the man of my nightmares was in Japan. I didn't want them to become targets, and with me trailing along with them, how could they not be? Imagine the pain they would go through, or if they got hurt, or if any one of them died. they would all, at some point in the grief, blame me. I would understand that, I put the blame on so many people when my family first was found. The Police, the FBI, the neighbors, myself.

I mean, I know it's not my fault. At least, not totally. What could I have done that would have kept all of us safe? I don't know. But, I still felt like I should have been there with them when it first happened. That I could have, somehow, saved them. It might not make sense to anyone else but me. But it did make sense to me, and that was the point.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself." An arm draped casually around my shoulders and I turned to face Hikarus amber eyes.

"I am. It's very relaxing to just sit in a beautiful place and watch you guys." I said, smirking at him. "You should try it sometime." I stretched my legs out in front in me and wriggled them around.

"Maybe I will." Hikaru smirked back at me. "But right now _you _should try the water slide."

Hikaru took my hand and gently pulled me up, I placed my drink on the bar and proceeded to let him lead me to this slide. It wasn't the only slide here, but it was the biggest, and the turns looked very sharp.

Hikaru led me up the steps to the slide hand in hand, and I took a moment to marvel over how large his hand was, it all but swallowed my own. Though, in all honesty, I did have rather small, childlike hands. I glanced up and caught his head turning around, leaving me to gaze at his red hair.

When we reached the top we picked a two person tube to slide down on, and after a hefty push, we were off.

Now, I'm not scared of water slides or the like, but I am a little nervous with the turns, so when the first turn came up I went to grip the handle and wound up gripping Hikarus hand. Hikaru blinked in surprise, and both our cheeks turned pink as we let go of the rail and avoided looking at each other as best we could.

When we finally crashed into the water, we were laughing and whooping, the tube had flipped when we hit the water, cause up to get soaking wet, I playfully splashed the redheaded twin. Said twin gave me the eye and before I could move a wave of water came from be hind me. I spun to see Karou swimming and whistling in 'innocence, so I splashed him and then dove underwater.

Besides dance and lacrosse, I had also done swim team. So, while I never got many trophies for it, I was pretty fast in the water. My favorite thing to do though was just sink.

I would cross my legs, hold my breath and wait until I hit the bottom, which is what I did right now. It was relaxing and at the same time startling, relaxing because swimming was my element, and startling because the sound and vision distortion made me worried about _him. _Lurking in the shadows, waiting for the precise time to get me, the moment when my guard isn't up or when I'm too comfortable.

I closed my eyes and let my thoughts carry me away.

**_Under the sea_**  
**_ Under the sea_**  
**_ Darling it's better_**  
**_ Down where it's wetter_**  
**_ Take it from me_**  
**_ Up on the shore they work all day_**  
**_ Out in the sun they slave away_**  
**_ While we devotin'_**  
**_ Full time to floatin'_**  
**_ Under the sea_**

**_ Down here all the fish is happy_**  
**_ As off through the waves they roll_**  
**_ The fish on the land ain't happy_**  
**_ They sad 'cause they in their bowl_**  
**_ But fish in the bowl is lucky_**  
**_ They in for a worser fate_**  
**_ One day when the boss get hungry_**  
**_ Guess who's gon' be on the plate_**

**_ Under the sea_**  
**_ Under the sea_**

I felt hands grab me and I shot my eyes open to meet stubborn amber ones. I stuck me tongue out and poked Hikarus side before swimming to the surface.

Hikaru broke the surface a second later. "You know you were under there for a good three minutes?" He asked.

I smirked at him and rolled onto my back. "I know. It could have been longer if you didn't startle me." I smiled playfully.

"Startle you? I thought you'd drowned for a second!" Hikaru splashed me as I stuck my tongue out at him. "What are you, a fish?"

"Actually." I corrected him. "I'm a mermaid." I stuck my tongue out at him "I'm a mermaid."

That was when Mori ran over and told us Hunny was missing.


End file.
